


Guarding my heart

by johanirae



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Bodyguard AU Illustration of Frank and Gerard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back story thoughts:  
> 1) Frank may be smaall, but he can kick your ass if you dare harm his clients, esp if said client is Gerard.  
> 2) Gerard is deeply confused about this stupid cute perfect bodyguard who looks more like a rockstar than he does. Is it love or is he just doing his job?????


End file.
